Cambiando el destino
by Tubasa-chan
Summary: Las destinos habian tomado una desición, el futuro debía ser cambiado y el momento nunca habia sido más propicio.
1. Prólogo

Hola! Tubasa-chan reportandose! antes que nada los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son del incomparable Rick Riordan y los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Sin nada más por ahora... la historia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Solo se veía el resplandor de un hermoso hilo dorado, todo a su alrededor era solo niebla y oscuridad infinita.

-No podemos interferir- Hablo una sombra rodeando el hilo y mirando fijamente sus hebras.

-Las cosas resultaran mal si no lo hacemos- Murmuro otra sombra uniendose a la primera y sujetando el extremo del hilo.- Lo veo, veo todas las infinitas posibilidades y ninguna termina bien, tarde o temprano el balance se romperá y ya no habrá más destino.-

-Pero si algo cambia el destino fijado para muchos tendría que ser alterado y eso es algo arriesgado.- Añadio una trecera figura al tiempo en que urgaba en las raices del hilo y desbarataba solo su inicio.

-En ambos casos es peligroso, significa quitar hebras y entrelazar nuevas, pero es lo más efectivo, si las cosas siguen su curso o si dejamos que avance un poco más entonses ya será demasiado tarde.

Las tres figuras asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Que así sea.-

Y todo se esfumo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se que hay muchas historias parecidas, empece una hace tiempo pero tuve problemas con mi cuenta y decidí eliminarla hasta tener algo más en concreto, espero no dejar caer el ritmo de la historia y dejarla colgada, así que subire esto cuando ya tenga varios capitulos planeados

Atte: Tubasa-chan


	2. Destinos

Hola! antes que nada los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son del incomparable Rick Riordan y los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Se que hay muchas historias parecidas, empece una hace tiempo pero tuve problemas con mi cuenta y decidí eliminarla hasta tener algo más en concreto, espero no dejar caer el ritmo de la historia y dejarla colgada, así que subire esto cuando ya tenga varios capitulos planeados.

Para aclarar este fic se situa cronológicamente en el libro "El último héroe del Olimpo" poco antes de que Percy y Nico bajen al inframundo para su visita al rio Estigio.

Sin nada más por ahora... la historia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el Olimpo había revuelo, la normal tranquilidad se veia interrumpida por alboroto en cada explanada, dioses y diosas menores iban de aqui para allá con armas y armaduras doradas, las musas habian dejado de tocar música y se concentraban en ayudar o alentar tal cual fuera el caso.

La sala del trono era aún peor.

Habia varios grupos repartidos por toda la sala, el más grande lo conformaban Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Apolo, Atenea, Hefesto, Hermes y Artemisa que se juntaban al final de la sala, todos alrededor de una mesa con mapas elaborando estrategias de guerra y debatiendo ciertos de tácticas de ataque.

Justo en el centro de la habitación Hera se sentaba junto a Hestia a un lado del fuego del hogar simplemente observando con preocupación escenas en el fuego de diferentes levantamientos por ataques de monstruos.

Afrodita aún sentada en los tronos conversaba en voz baja con Dionisio sobre temas sin importancia, despues de todo ellos no eran tan indispensables en lo que a guerra se refiere, solo estaban de apoyo.

De pronto el suelo temblo y las grandes puertas doradas se aprieron de par en par dejando entrar una espesa niebla negra y tres figuras encapuchadas, todas las miradas les siguieron hasta el centro de la sala y el silencio fue lo único predominante hasta que Apolo se separo de sus hermanos y se encaro con ellas.

-Mis señoras Moiras, que las trae ante nosotros?-

-Hemos de tener una audiencia con el consejo, con todo el consejo-

Zeus se adelanto - Señoras, el consejo ya esta reunido, si es por esta guerra que se avecina los preparativos ya estan siendo hechos-

-Conocemos el resultado de esta guerra Zeus- Dijeron desafiantes- Despues de todo nosotras vemos el futuro y nadie mejor que nosotras conoce el destino de todos, es por eso que nos vemos en la necesidad de intervenir.-

-Pero acaso no esta entre sus reglas el no intervenir?- Añadio Atenea.

-Lo esta, pero no lo hariamos si no fuera en verdad necesario, por eso solicitamos a todo el consejo, y cuando decimos todos es TODOS, Hades y Demeter incluidos, incluso Persefone si se requiere-.

Todos compartieron miradas de duda pero tras ver la determinación de las ancianas poco a poco cada dios regreso silensiosamente a su trono , Hermes desaparecio silenciosamente y volvio poco despues con un enfadado Hades, una gruñona Demeter y una confundida Persefone.

Con un solo gesto se hizo aparecer un asiento para los señores del inframundoy prestarón atencion a las Moiras.

-Esta de más decir que nunca hemos hecho esto, si cambiamos algo, hasta que termine no seremos capaces de ver ese nuevo futuro.

-Tan malo es?- Preguntó Hestia desde la hoguera.

-Lo cierto es que si, muchas muertes y errores pueden ser prevenidas- Con un movimiento de mano de una de las diosas surgio de entre la niebla un simple libro con pastas negras. -Aqui tenemos un vistazo de lo que sucedera, no en el futuro inmediato, así que todo dependera de lo que decidan hacer de ahora en adelante-.

-Si cambiamos las cosas... será mejor para nuestros hijos, no es así?- Murmuró Afrodita, de pronto de veia triste y melancolica.

Los dioses comenzarón a dirigiir sus miradas a Zeus, asientiendo con la cabeza cada uno daba su aprobación.

-Muy bien, si hacemos esto que implica?-

-Planeamos traer a todos los semidioses para que tambien esten enterados de lo que esta a punto de pasar, por razones obvias no pueden causarles ningún tipo de daño, no sabemos que peligros puede acarrear jugar más aún con el balance, usaremos toda nustra influencia para evitar que el destino siga su curso, pero tendrán el tiempo limitado.

-Cuando se refiere a todos...- Comenzó a hablar Hera.

-Si, nos referimos a ambos campamentos, así que estará un sus manos evitar los enfrentamientos entre los dos grupos, es de vital importancia que esta intervención cure esas rencillas al igual que el futuro.

-Rencillas?- Atenea parecia indiganada, pero tanto Demeter como Afrodita que estaban a sus lado la retuvieron para no causar un alboroto.

-No tendremos problemas con nuestras partes griega y romana si ambos campamentos estan aqui?- Añadio un poco molesto Ares - Odio tener migrañas-.

-Continuaran en su forma griega. Tendran que arreglar cualquier problema con sus contrapartes. no podemos estar aqui mucho tiempo, los semidioeses serán invocados aqui así que tendran que explicarles la situación-.

Y así, sin más, la niebla empezó a desvanecerse hasta que ya no habia nadie al centro de la habitación.

No esperaron mucho cuando las puertas volvieron a abrise y dar paso a un grupo bastante extenso de semidioses con camisas naranjas y armadura griega, todos caminando detras de un centaruro y en silencio, dos chicos de cabello negro y ojos verdes y negros aparecieron junto a las puertas algo desorientados y se unieron al grupo recibiendo una regañina de una chica rubia al preguntarles donde diablos se habian metido.

Todos se arrodillaron frente a los dioses peroe l único en hablar fue el centauro.

-Mis señores, recibimos su aviso de que nos querian aqui urgentemente.-

-Me temo que surgio una situación un tanto fuera de nuestras manos Quiron-. Hablo Apolo.

-Tendran que esperar para saberlo, aún faltan personas por llegar-. Todos los semidioses se miraron extrañados, habia dicho "personas".

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, otro grupo de chicos, formados en perfectas filas avanzaron guiados por dos chicos, una morena de ojos castaños y un rubio de ojos azules **(N.A. Aqui Jason y Percy por obviedad no han sido intercambiados aún, Reyna y Jason se estan preparando para atacar el monte Tamalpais. Siempre me da risa decir este nombre xD)** , todos con camisas moradas.

Los dos grupos de semidioses se miraron serios, no terminaban de comprender quienes eran o que implicaban las miradas tan serias de los dioses.

El único que parecia incomodo y algo sorprendido era Quiron.

-Q-qué es esto?, creí que...-

-Lo sabemos centauro, pero esto es una encomienda para todos-. Añadio la diosa Hera- Que alguien les explique a estos semidioses que sucede y empecemos de una vez por todas.- Dijó mirando significativemente a Zeus que trababa de hacerse el desentendido sin lograrlo, suspiró pesadamnte y se dirigio a los chicos.

-Hemos recibido una misión de las Moiras, tanto dioses como semidioses, han visto lo que sucederá y han decidido que las cosas tienen que cambiar, quieren que leamos lo que al parecer es una narración del futuro- Señalo al libro en el regaso de Hestia en el que nadie habia reparado- Y evitemos que las cosas lleguen a algo aparentemente malo.-

-En cuanto a ustedes... tuvimos que reunirlos a pesar de nuestras dudas.-

-A que se refiere con "reunirnos"?- Dijo una voz entre los chicos de camiseta naranja, pero no lograrón ver quien habia sido.

-Los hemos mantenido separados durante muchos años- Prosiguió Hera- griegos y romanos.

Algunas miradas de sorpresa surgiron exclamaciones ahogadas y miradas se intercambieron entre ambos grupos, por fin captando algo de lo que ahí ocurria.

-Nos esta diciendo que todo este tiempo había otro grupo de semidioses, un gran grupo y de semidioses romanos?- Reclamo una chica del lado griego, que a leguas era una hija de Ares **(N.A. En muchas historias se explayan demasiado las descripciones, no quiero hacer eso así que me tomo por obviedad que saben a quien me refiero xD)** \- Como es que nunca nos hemos siquiera cruzado?-

-Lo han hecho, solo que no se han dado cuenta, cuidamos mucho que sus misiones y trayectos no interfieran en ningún punto. Las pocas veces en que ocurre los problemas se desatan rápidamente así que evitamos que se encuentren lo más posible.- Habló Hermes- La Niebla tambien ayuda a eso, saben que hay lugares a los que no se deben acercar, es así como logramos mantener la paz.-

Nadie dijo nada pero la tesión era palpable, ambos grupos se miraban con desconfianza y resentimiento.

-Sugiero que ambos grupos se presenten entre si, si se hablará del futuro posiblemente se mencionen entre ellos.

La primera en hablar fue la chica al frente de los romanos que dió un paso adelante junto con su compañero.

-Mi nombre es Reyna, pretora de la Duodécima Legion, hija de Belona.

EL muchacho rubio hablo tambien.

-Jason Grace, pretor de la Duodécima Legión, hijo de Jupiter.- Algunos griegos cuchichearon quedo, despues de todo era el segundo hijo del señor de los cielos que conocian, despues de la cazadora de Artemisa Thalia, cuyo nombre tambien era Grace. Ignorante de los cuchicheos el se volvio a sus compañeros y fue señalando a los oficiales que encabezaban las filas.- Los lideres de cohortes Larry, Hank, Leila, Dakota y Gwendolyn.- **(N.A. No se apellidos así que los dejaré asi)**

-Octavian, Augur del Campamento Jupiter y legado de Apolo- Dijo otro chico rubio, mayor que sus compañeros que extrañamente llevaba un peluche en el cinturón.

Por su lado los griegos no sabian quien debi hablar así que con una mirada de alivio vierón como Quiron se adelantaba a presentarlos.

-Mi nombre es Quiron, entrenador de héroes, director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo.- Se volvio a sus estudiantes y fue señalandolos- Los lideres de cabañas: Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidon; Katie Gardner hija de Demeter; Clarisse La Rue hija de Ares; Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea; Michael Yew hijo de Apolo; Jake Manson hijo de Hefesto; Silena Beauregard hija de Afrodita; Travis y Connor Stoll hijos de Hermes, Pollux hijo de Dionisio y Nico Di Angelo hijo de Hades.

Todos habian cabeceado un saludo cada vez que los presentaban.

-Creo que podremos proseguir entonses- Dijo Demeter, con pequeño moviemiento hizo aparecer colchonetas y cojines en el suelo cerca del fuego del hogar. - Si vamos a leer es mejor que todos estemos comodos.-

Los griegos tomarón asiento rápidamente y observarón como los romanos por su parte no se relajaban tan fácilmente en presencia de los dioses.

Un par de risas se escucharon entre los griegos que veian a sus compañeros Percy siendo regañado por lo bajo por Annabeth, luego ella siemplemente se elejo de ellos y se sentó entre sus hermanos, ya muchos sabian que habían peleado aunque el motivo lo desconocian **(N.A. Otra vez, para aclarar por si no recuerdan que Annabeth le grita Percy que en un cobarde por no enfrentarla {en cuanto a sus sentimientos} y le dice que mejor se vaya con Rachel si tanto disfruta su compañia)**

La diosa Hestia se limito a tomar el libro de las Moiras tras ver a todos sentados y comenzó a leer:

-Muy bien, Capitulo 1 Annabeth.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hasta aquí, espero en serio que le den una oportunidad, vulevoa decir que se que hay muchas historias así (creeanme las sigo casi todas xDD) pero quiero creer que una más no hará daño ;)

Acepto de todo, sugerencias, saludos, hasta jitomatazos.

Los leo luego.

Atte: Tubasa-chan


	3. Capitulo I Annabeth

Hola de nuevo semidioses!

Antes que nada, el contenido del libro es de la Marca de Athenea, ni sus personajes o historia me pertenecen, son obra del increible y talentoso Rick Riordan.

Esto fanfic esta hecho por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Muy bien, Capitulo 1 Annabeth.-

-Espere!, esta diciendo que esto esta desde mi punto de vista?- Se quejo la chica rubia.

Hestia miro el libro y tras unos segundos asintío

-Eso parece querida-

-Y alguien sabe que tan en el futuro es eso?-

-Las Moiras no lo dijeron- Contestó Apolo- Supongo que esperan que lo descubramos nosotros mismos. Así que Annabeth solo dejo caer la cabeza derrotada con la mirada divertida de sus hermanos sobre ella y dejó que la diosa siguiera.

 **"Hasta que se topó con la estatua explosiva, Annabeth creía que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa."**

-Como siempre-Dijo amablemente su hermano Mathew para darle animos, a lo que contesto con una sonrisa.

 **"Se habia paseado por la cubierta de su buque de guerra volador el Argo II, comprobando una y otra vez las ballestas escorpión para asegurarse de que tenían el seguro puesto. Confirmo que la bandera blanca que indicaba que venían en son de paz ondeaba en el mástil. Repasó el plan con el resto de la tripulación... y el plan de emergencia, y el plan de emergencia del plan de emergencia"**

-Atenea siempre debe tener un plan- Hablarón al unisono todos los de la cabaña 6 sonriendole a su madre.

 **"Y lo más importante, se llevó a su belicoso guardián, el entrenador Gleeson Hegde, y lo animó a que se tomara la mañana libre y se quedara en su camarote viendo repeticiones de campeonatos de artes marciales. Lo menos que necesitaban, volando en un trirreme griego mágico con rumbo a un campameto romano posiblemente hostil, era un sátiro de mediana edad vestido de ropa de deporte blandiendo una porra y gritando: Muerte!.**

-Porque estarán en camino al campamento?- Dijó Artemisa al aire sin que nadie le contestara.

-Pero el entrenador ni siquiera esta en el campamento, porque regreso?- Pregunto Clarisse en un susurro.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo.- Le respondío su novio Chris Rodriguez al oido.

 **"Todo parecía en orden. Incluso entre las nubes, pero Annabeth no podía evitar darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Y si era mala idea? ¿Y si a los romanos les entraba pánico y los atacaban al verlos?"**

-Tiene un punto- Agregó Ares- Cualquiera en su posisió lo primero que pensaria es en una ataque.

 **"Desde luego el Argo II no parecía amistoso. Tenia sesenta metros de eslora, con el casco revestido de bronce, ballestas de repetición en proa y popa, un llameante dragón metalico a modo de cascarón de proa y dos ballestas giratorias en medio del barco que podían disparar proyectiles explosivos capaces de atravezar hormigón... Tal vez no fuera el medio de transporte más adecuado para saludar a los vecinos."**

-De donde diablos sacamos un barco como ese?- Preguntarón alucinados Travis y Connor Stoll.

-Ni idea- Respondio la mayoria.

 **"Annabeth había tratado de avisar a los romanos. Le había pedido a Leo que enviara uno de sus inventos especiales -un pergamino holográfico- para advertir a sus amigos del campamento. Esperaba qye hubieran recibido el mensaje. Leo había querido pintar un mensaje gigantesco en el fondo del casco -¿QUÉ TAL?, con una cara sonriente-, pero Annabeth había rechazado la idea, No estaba segura de que los romanos tuvieran sentido del humor"**

-Quien es Leo?- Preguntó al aire Percy pero mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Ni idea Jackson, alguien de mi futuro quizas.-

A nadie le paso por alto el tono usado en el MI, con toda la intención de darle un tono de posesión.

 **"Ya era demasiado tarde para regresar.**

 **Las nubes se separarón y dejarón a la vista el manto dorado y verdoso de las colinas de Oakland debajo de ellos. Annabeth cogió uno de los escudos de bronce alineados a lo largo del pasamanos de estribor.**

 **Sus tres compañeros de tripulación ocuparón sus puestos.**

 **En el alcazár de popa, Leo corría de un lado al otro como loco, comprobando los indicadores y luchando con las palancas. La mayoria de los timoneles se habrían con un timón o una caña de este. En cambio, Leo tambien se había instalado un teclado, un monitor, los controles de aviación de un reactor Learjet, una mesa de mezclas de dubstepy unos sensores de control de movimiento de una Nintendo Wii. Podía girar el barco dandolé al regulador, disparar armas sampleando un disco o izar las velas agitando muy rápido los mandos de la Wii. Incluso para un semidiós, Leo era un caso grave de trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad."**

-Vaya, esta claro que es un hijo de Hefesto, nadie podría hacer algo tan impresioante si no lo fuera- Convino Hermes dandole una sonrisa a Hefesto que el respondio con una cabeceada.

 **"Piper se paseaba de acá para allá entre el palo mayor y las ballestas, ensayando sus frases.**

 **-Bajen las armas -murmuraba-. Sólo queremos hablar.**

 **Su charmspeak tenía tal poder de persuasión que las palabras envolvieron a Annabeth, y a la chica la embargó el deso de soltar su daga y entablar una larga y agradable conversación."**

Algunos soltarón risas, Annabeth sobre todo se puso roja y advirtio como Percy la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada, así que giro sus ojos a otro lado para evitar verlo.

-Afrodita, si es tu hija, donde esta?- Añadio Ares mirando entre todas las chicas del grupo.

-No esta aquí- Se limito a decir mirandose las uñas.

 **"Para ser una hija de Afrodita, Piper se esforzaba mucho por minimizar su belleza. Ese día iba vestida con unos pantalosdes andrajosos, unos tenis gastados y una camiseta de tirantes con estampado de Hello Kitty. (Tal vez fuese una broma, aunque tratándose de Piper, Annabeth nunca estaba segura.) Llevaba su rebelde cabello castaño recogido en una trenza con una pluma de águila que le caía por el lado derecho."**

Una de las chicas hizó un ruido despectivo que la mayoria simplemente ignoró, salvo la lider de su cabaña que la callo con un chistar.

 **"Luego estaba el novio de Piper: Jason."**

Todos soltarón casi gritos de asombro, sobre todo el campamento Jupiter, muchos le reclamaban andar con una griega y le preguntaban en que diablos había estado pensando. Por su lado el simplemente estaba atónito y sin habla, y a su lado la pretora apretaba los labios y puños sin mirar a nadie.

Afrodita tenia una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, despues de todo sabia como era su hija y le agradaba el hecho de que estuviera con el hijo de Jupiter.

-Porque esta con los griegos?- Pregunto Octavian mirando fijamente a Jason.

Cuando lograrón calmar a los romanos y ordenarles silencio Hestia pudo continuar.

 **"Se encontraba en la proa, sobre la plataforma elevada de la ballesta, donde los romanos podían verlo fácilmente. Agarraba la empuñadura de su espada dorada con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Por lo demás, parecía tranquilo para estar exponiendose como objetivo. Por encima de los pantalones y de la camiseta de manga corta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, se había puesto una toga y una capa morada: los símbolos de su antiguo cargo de pretor. Con su pelo rubio revuelto por el viento y sus gélidos ojos azules, tenía un atractivo rudo y un aire de autoridad, como le correspondíaa a un hijo de Júpiter. Había crecido ene l Campamento Júpiter, de modo que con suerte su rostro familiar disuadiría a los romanos de derribar el barco."**

-Rostro atractivo, Annabeth?- Se burlo un poco Katie, aunque todos sabían que la burla iba indirectamente dirigida al hijo de Poseidon.-Si conocemos a Piper hay que decirle que tenga cuidado contigo.-

Casi todos rieron exeptuando claro a Annabeth que se habia puesto ligeramente escarlata, a Percy que la miraba algo molesto, Reyna que simplemente la miraba con una mirada gelida y Jason que simplemente aún no se recuperaba por lo dicho en el libro, despues de todo no siempre te enteras de que tendras una novia y perderias el cargo como pretor, además de su aparente translado al lado griego.

 **"Annabeth intentaba ocultarlo, pero no se fiaba del todo de él. Se comportaba de una forma demasiado perfecta, siempre respetuoso con las normas y honrado. Incluso su aspecto era demasido perfecto. Una molesta idea le rondaba la cabeza; ¿Y su es una trampa y nos traiciona? ¿Y si llegamos al Campamento Júpiter y él dice:"¡Hola, romanos! ¡Miren qué prisioneros y qué barco más chulo less traigo!"**

-Creo que el pesimismo de Percy se te esta pegando Annabeth- Le solto Trsvos con una sonrisa.

Ella solo los miro con una sonrisa, siempre terminaban haciendola sonrier de alguna manera.

-Pero eso no prueba que no este en lo cierto, no?- Dijo Clarisse- Hasta yo tendría mis dudas.

 **"Annabeth dudaba que eso ocurriera"**

-Puedes decidirte?- Soltó Connor- Te fias de el o no?-

-Como voy a saberlo Stoll, es el futuro, no se siquiera como lo conocemos menos aún si confio en el.-

Jason no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando unos instantes y alejo su mirada.

 **"Aún así, no podía mirarlo sin notar un amargo sabor de boca. Él había formado parte del programa de intercambio forzoso de Hera para dar a conocer los dos campamentos."**

-Entonses es cosa tuya hermana. Dijo Poseidon.- Porque habrís de hacerlo?-

-Tengo mis sospechas, pero hasta no saber nada no pedo decir con seguridad en que pude haber estado pensando.

 **"Su cargante majestad, la reina del Olimpo..."**

-Como osas dirigirte a mi de esa manera vil mocosa- Hera se levanto con furia de su asiento y mirando con furia a la rubia que estaba blanca como el papel.

-N-no lo se señora!-

Tanto Zeus como Poseidon y Atenea lograrón sentar de nuevo a la diosa en su trono.

-Calmate por favor, en el futuro podrían tener una relación complicada pero esta de más decir que la chica ahora no sabe el porque- Añadio Hestia tranquilizandola, todos esperararon a que el ánimo se calmara, hasta los griegos se sorprendia de que Annabeth hablara sobre una diosa de esa manera, Percy era el que ofendia a los dioses no ella.

El hijo de Poseidon se acerco a su amiga y con la ayuda de Mathew hicieron que el color regresara a su rostro y dejara de temblar.

-Calma listilla, que me estas robando mi papel de molesto- Y con eso lo logró, la hizo sonreir y se se sentó de nuevo, esta vez a su lado.

Hestia suspiro, esto sin duda iba a ser dificil.

 **"...había convencido a los demás dioses de que los dos grupos de hijos -romanos y griegos- tenían que unir fuerzas para salvar al mundo de la malvada diosa Gaia, que estaba despertando de la tierra, y sus horribles hijos los gigantes."**

Todos se quedarón en silencio, en especial los semidioses, asumiendo la nueva información, no era suficiente que tuvieran que enfentarse con Cronos, ahora tambien se le sumaba Gaia, eso sí que era suerte.

-Como es posible?- Artemisa fue la primera en hablar, que acaso Gaia esta detrás del ataque de Cronos?-

-Tal vez, no podemos saberlo con certeza, nuestra única posibilidad es leer y saber que diablos ocurrio.

 **"Sin previo aviso, Hera había secuetrado a..."**

-Porque te detienes Hestia?- Consulto Zeus.

-Amm, solo fue... no nada, es que presiento que no les va a gustar.-

-Que tan malo puede ser?- Dijó Atenea.

Hestia tomo aire y tras lanzarle una mirada un poco divertida a Annabeth continuo.

 **"Sin previo aviso, Hera había secuestrado a Percy Jackson, el novio de Annabeth..."**

Fue como verlo en camara lenta, pensó Hestia, ambos semidioses se habian quedado como piedra y se habian volteado a ver instintivamente tornandose rojos, Atenea habia empezado a gritarle a Posiedon, mientras este estaba mudo.

Afrodita había lanzado un chillido de felicidad, era el final romantico que ella esperaba, Hermes, Apolo reian de las caras de susto y sorpresa que el chico tenia, y Artemisa tenia una ligera sonrisa que trataba de ocultar con su mano, no era secreto que el chico le agradaba..

Por su parte todo el campamento mestizo soltaba risas y burlas a sus comañeros y los romanos no hacian nada.

Quiron miraba a sus alumnos con una sonrisa ladeada, ya habia tenido sus sospechas y platicas con Argos se lo habian casi confirmado.

La señora del fuego notó como las caras se volvian hacia ella y capto la indirecta, evitarle más verguenza a los jovenes.

 **"...le había borrado la memoria y lo había mandado al campamento romano. A cambio, Jason había acabado con los griegos. Jason no tenía la culpa de nada, pero cada vez que Annabeth lo veía, se acordaba de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Percy."**

Muchas hijas de Afrodita soltaron chillidos emocionados y causaron que Annabeth estuviera aún más roja y que en las mejillas de Percy se dibujara un alo rosa.

 **"Percy...que ahora mismo estaba allí abajo, en alguna parte.**

 **Soy hija de Atenea- se dijo-. Tengo que ceñirme al plan, y no distraerme"**

-Justamente eso- refunfuño Atenea- Sabía que no debia haber dejado a la cría de Poseidon cerca de Annabeth.-

-Como si yo te dejara hacerlo- Sonrío la diosa del amor elevando la furia de su hermana.

 **"Volvió a notar aquel escalofrío familiar, como si un desquiciado muñeco de nieve se hubiera acercado por detrás sin hacer ruido y estuviera jadeando en su nuca. Se volvió, pero no había nadie."**

-No me gusta como suena eso- añadio Artemisa a nadie en particular.

 **"Debían ser los nervios. Incluso en un mundo de dioses y monstruos, a Annabeth le costaba creer que un buque de guerra nuevo estuviera embrujado. El Argo II estaba bien protegido. Los escudos de bronce celestial repartidos a lo largo del pasamanos habían sido hechizados para rechazar monstruos, y el sátiro que llevaban a bordo, el entrenador Hegde, habría olido a cualquier intruso.**

 **Annabeth deseó poderpedir el consejo de su madre, pero ya no era posible, No despues de lo ocurrido el mes anterior, cuando había tenido un terrible encontronazo con ella y había recibido el peor regalo de su vida..."**

-No pensaras que...- Dijo al aire Atenea y mirando con arrepentimiento a su hija.

-Calma Nea- Le dio la mano Demeter.

Los semidioses no entendian nada, pero nadie hizó ademan alguno de explicarles.

 **"El frío se cernía sobre ellos. Le pareció oír una débil voz en el viento riéndose. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron en tensión. Estaba a punto de pasar algo terrible.**

 **Le dieron ganas de mandar a Leo que cambiara de rumbo. Entonses sonaron unos cuernos en el valle. Los romanos los habían divisado.**

 **Annabeth sabíalo que podía esperar. Jason le había descrito con todo detalle el Campamento Júpiter. Aún así le costó dar credito a lo que vieron sus ojos. Rodeado por las colinas de Oakland, el valle era como mínimo el doble de grande que el Campamento Mestizo. Un riachuelo serpenteaba por un lado y se curvaba hacia el centro como una G mayúscula, antes de desembocar en un resplandeciente lago azul.**

 **Justo debájo del barco, abrigada en una orilla del lago, la ciudad de la Nueva Roma relucía al sol. Reconoció algunos de los lugares destacados de los que Jason le había hablado: el hipódromo, el coliseo, los templos y parques, el barrio de las Siete Colinas con sus calles sinuesas, sus coloridas casas de campo y sus jardines en flor.**

 **Vio evidencias de la reciente batalla de los romanos contra un ejército de montruos, La cúpula de un edificio, que supuso era el senado, se había abierto resquebrajandose. La amplia plaza del foro estaba llena de cráteres. Algunas fuentes y estatuas se encontraban en ruinas."**

-Atacar el Campamento Júpiter?- Hablo Reyna- Debería ser imposible! que paso con las defensas?!

-Por lo menos los estragos son menores- susurro Ares.

 **"Docenas de chicos vestdios con togas estaban acudiendo en tropel para ver mejor el Argo II. Más romanos salían de las tiendas y las cafeterías, mirando boquiabiertos y señanlando con el dedo mientras el barco descendia.**

 **A unos ochocientos metros al oeste, donde sonaban los cuernos, una fortaleza romana dominaba una colina. Era idéntica a las ilustracionesque Annabeth había visto en los libros de historia militar, con un foso defensivo con estacas, atalayas armadas con ballestas escorpión y altas murallas. En el interioir perfectas hileras de barracones blancos dordeaban la calzada proncipal: la Via Principalis.**

 **Una columna de semidioses salío por las puertas, dirigiendose a toda prisa a la ciudad cons sus relucientes armaduras y lanzas. En medio de sus filas había un elefante de combate de verdad."**

-Tengo que admitirlo, eso suena realmente impresionante- Dijó Michael dirigiendose a los romanos.

-Vaya que si!- Se unieron los Stoll- Nosotros tambien queremos un elefante de combate-

 **"Ananbeth quería aterrizar antes de que esas tropas llegarán, pero el suelo estaba todavía cientos de metros más abajo. Escidriñó a ña multitud con la esperanza de ver a Percy.**

 **Entonses algo hizo ¡BUM! detrás de ella."**

-Estan en problemas- rieron algunos romanos, dandose cuanta de que podría esta pasando.

 **"La explosión estuvo a punto de arrojarla por la borda. Se giró y se encontró cara a caa con una estatua furiosa.**

 **-¡Inaceptable!- grtió.**

 **Al parecer, había aparecido en plena cubierta con la explosión. Un humo amarillo sulfuroso le caía por los hombros. ALrededor de su cabello rizado saltaban cenizas. De cintura par abajo no era más que un pedestal de mármol cuadrado. De cintura para arriba era una musculosa figura humana con una toga tallada.**

 **-¡No piendo tolerar armas dentro de la línea delpomerio!- anuncío con voz de maestro quisquilloso-.¡Y desde luego no pienso tolerar griegos!**

 **Jason lanzó a Annabeth una mirada que decía: Lo tengo todo controlado.**

 **-Término -dijó-. Soy yo. Jason Grace.**

 **-¡Oh, me acuerdo de tí! -dijo Término-. ¡Pensaba que tendrías el sentido común de no asociarte con los enemigos de Roma!**

 **-Pero no son enemigos...**

 **-Es cierto- intervinó Piper-. Solo queremos hablar. Si puediéramos...**

 **-¡Ja!- le espetó la estatua-. No intentes persuadirme, jovencita. ¡Y baja esa daga antes de que te la quite de un guantazo!**

 **Piper miró su daga de bronce, al parecer había olvidado de que la estaba empuñando.**

 **-Esto... Cale. Pero ¿cómo me la quitaría? No tiene brazos,**

 **-¡Qué imperinente!**

 **Hubo un brusco ¡POP! y un destello amarillo. Piper lanzó un grito y soltó la daga, que ahora echaba humo y chispas.**

 **-Tienes suerte de que acabe de librar una batalla- anunció Término. ¡Si estuviera en pleniitud de facultades, ya habría derribado esta monstruosidad del cielo!**

 **-Un momento- Leo dio un paso adelante, sacidiendo su mando del la Wii-. ¿Ha llamado a monstruosidad a mi barco? Quiero creer que no ha dicho eso.**

 **La idea de que Leo pudiera atacar a la estatua con su aparato de videojuego bastó para sacar a Annabeth de su sorpresa.**

 **-Tranquilicémonos- lenvantó las manos para mostrar que no tenía aramas-. Supongo que usted es Término, el dios de las fronteras. JAson me ha dicho que protege la ciudad de Nueva Roma, ¿verdad? Soy Annabeth Chase, hija de...**

 **-¡Ya se quién eres!- la estatua le lanzó una mirada fulminante con sus inexpresivos ojos blancos-. Una hija de Atenea, la forma griega de Minerva. ¡Que escandalo! Los griegos no tienen sentido del decoro. Los romanos sabemos cuál es el lugar de esa diosa."**

-Ah no, esa si que no se la paso!- Rugio Atenea que lanzó miles de insultos y desaparecio de la sala del trono.

-Término debería empezar a pensar en su propia salud, si sigue así no sobrevivira mucho tiempo- agregó Apolo en risa.

-Esa estatua debería aprender algo de respeto- espetó Persefone- Aunque no los romanos no tomen a Atenea como lo que representa sigue siendo miembro del consejo, necesita aprender a guardarse sus comentarios-

Atenea no tardo en regresar, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, pero solo apuro a Hestia a seguir con la lectura, dejando con duda de que le hbría hecho al dios.

 **"Annabeth apretó la mandíbula. La estatua no la estaba ayudando a ser diplomática.**

 **-¿Qué quiere decir exactemente con esa diosa? ¿Y a qué viene el escándalo...?**

 **-¡Bueno!- la interrumpió Jason-. Hemos venido en misión de paz, Término. Nos gustaría que nos concediera permiso para aterrizar con el finde poder...**

 **-¡Imposible!- protestó el dios-. ¡Suelten sus armas y ríndanse! ¡Marchense de mi ciudad inmediatamente!**

 **-¿En que quedamos?- preguntó Leo-. ¿Nos rendimos o nos marchamos?**

 **-¡Las dos cosas!- dijó Término-. Rínsanse y luego váyanse. ¡Te voya a dar un guantazo por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida, ridículo muchacho! ¿Lo has notado?**

 **-¡Uau!- Leoobservó a Término con inteés profesional-. Está usted muy tenso. ¿Tiene algún engranaje que necesite que le afloje? Podría echarle un vistazo.**

 **Cambió el mando de la Wii por un destonillador de su cinturón portaherramientas y dio unos pasos en el pedestal de la estatua.**

 **-¡Basta!- insistió Término. Otra pequeña explosión hizo que a Leo se le cayera el destornillador-. No se permite llevar armas en el suelo romano deltro de la línea del promerio.**

 **-¿La qué?- preguntó Piper.**

 **-El perímetro urbano- tradujó Jason.**

 **-¡Y todo este barco es un arma!- dijo Término-. ¡No puedes aterrizar!"**

-Vaya que se toma a pecho su trabajo- silvó Chris.

-Siempre es así y eso que parece que no esta de malas- rió el centirion Dakota.

 **"Más abajo, en el valle, los refuerzos de la legión se encontraban a mitad de camino de la ciudad. En el foro había ya más de cien personas. Annabeth escudriñó las caras y... Oh, dioses. Lo vio."**

Varias semidiosas soltaron ligeros "Aww!" para verguenza de la hija de Atenea.

 **"Iba andando hacia el barco, rodeando con los brazos a dos chicos como si fueran sus mejores amigos: un chico robusto con el pelo moreno cortado al rape y una chica con un yelmo de la caballería romana. Percy parecía muy a gusto, muy contento. Llevaba puesta una capa morada como la de Jason: la marca del pretor."**

-Un griego pretor de los romanos!?- rugió Octavian y muchos de los oficiales romanos.

El capamento mestizo, estaba lleno de platicas en voz alta mirando en dirección a Percy, que estaba totalmente sorprendido, abria y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir.

-Algo debío de haber hecho bien para que lo asendiera a pretor- Dijo simplemente Reyna, aunque no se le veia muy feliz, Annabeth ya se había dado cuenta de que la miraba a ratos con mirada pensativa y algo de rencor, pero no sabía porque.

 **"A Annabeth le dio un vuelco el corazón.**

 **-Para el barco, Leo - ordenó.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Ya me has oído. Déjanos donde estamos.**

 **Leo sacó el mando y dio un tirón hacia arriba. Los noventa remos se quedarón quietos. El barco dejé de desender.**

 **-Término, no hay ninguna norma que prohiba flotar sobre la Nueva ROma, ¿verdad? - dijó Annabeth.**

 **La estatua frnció el entrecejo.**

 **-Pues no...**

 **-Podemos mantener el barco en lo alto- Dijo Annabeth-. Usaremos una escalera de cuerda para bajar al foro. De esa forma, el barco no tocará suelo romano. Por lo menos, técnicamente.**

 **La estatua pareció considerar la propuesta. Annabeth se preguntó si se estaba rascando la barbilla con sus manos imaginarias.**

 **-Me gustan los técnicismos -reconoció- Aún así...**

 **-Todas nuestras armas se quedarán a bordo del barco- prometió Annabeth-. Supongo que los romanos, incluidos esos refuerzos que marchan hacia nosotros, tambien tendrán que cumplir sus normas dentro de la línea del pomerio si usted se lo ordena.**

 **-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Término-. ¿Te parezco alguien que tolere a los transgersores de normas?**

 **-Ejem, Annabeth...- dijo Leo-. ¿seguro que es buena idea?**

 **Ella apretó los puños para evitar que le temblaran las manos. Seguía experimentando la sensación de frío. La notaba flotando justo detrás de ella, y desde que Término había dejado de gritar y de provocar explosiones, le parecía que podía oír a la presencia riéndose, como si se alegrara de las malas desiciones que estaba tomando."**

-Si tu misma piensas que es una mala idea porque sigues adelate?- le pregunto Clarisse.

 **"Pero Percy estaba allí abajo... muy cerca."**

-Oh, claro, olvidalo- se burlo la hija de Ares.

 **"Annabeth tenía que llegar hasta el.**

 **-Todo irá bien -dijo-. Nadie irá armado. Podremos hablar pacíficamente. Término se seagurará que cada bando obedece las normas - miró a la estatua de mármol- ¿Trtao hecho?**

 **Término se sorbió la nariz.**

 **-Supongo. De momento. Puedes bajar la escalera a la Nueva Roma, hija de Atenea. Procura no destruir mi cuidad, por favor."**

-Aquí acaba.

Muchos soltaron la respiración, no se habían dado cuenta de cuan tensos se encontraban.

-Esto no aclara casi nada, solo que Hera elaboro un plan para unir a los campamentos, y ni siquiera sabemos que tan el el futuro estan, ni que sucedio con Cronos - agregó Hades.

 _-Eso se puede solucionar_ \- Dijo la resonante voz de las Moiras saliendo de ninguna parte.

Entonses una luz ilumino la sala.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hasta aquí, jajaja pff nos saben como de cansadas tengo las manos. Iba a hacer lo que muchos y copiar y pegar mi PDF, pero dije naa lo trascribiré todo.

Espero que les guste y gracias a esos chicos que ya estan siguiendo la historia.

REVIEWS!? Vamos! sería super! ;)

No se si subiré capitulos diarios, pero me esforzaré porque así sea.

Nos leemos luego.

Atte:Tubasa-chan


	4. El futuro

Que tal!, me estoy luciendo saben? Voy a escribir dos capitulos en un día

Ok, bien, el contenido del libro La marca de Atenea y sus personajes no son mios, son obra de Rick Riordan.

Este fic esta escrito por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Entonses una luz ilumino la sala._

Tras el flash momentaneo antes sus ojos estaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Thalia!- Exclamó Annabeth.

-Hey Annie!- dijó saludando ligeramente para despues arrodillarse ante los dioses y la mirada atenta de todos.- Bonito día tengan ustedes- añadio con un poco de burla y ese humor tan caracteristico de ella.

Sus compañeros del campamento, en especial Percy, Annabeth y Quiron se sorprendieron ante el "respeto" mostrado, ella no era muy regida a las reglas despues de todo.

Luego ella se volvío sonriente ante los romanos.

-Hola, soy la hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa, Thalia Grace-

Un jadeo sorprendido broto del rubio al frente, tenia los ojos como platos, aunque sus amigos no sabian porque su reacción, además que la chica le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona, como si se lo esperara.

-Si Jason, soy yo- Hablo abriendo los brazos y sonriendo.- Vamos! levantate y dame un abrazo.

Parecia que era una broma, pero el chico no lo dudo y la abrazo al instante.

-Rayos, siempre terminas siendo el mayor.

\- De que hablas?-

\- Ya lo sabrás.

Todos los semidioses estaban sorprendidos, pero nadie como la diosa Artemisa que estaba boquiabierta.

-Thalia! que significa esto!?-

Ella simplemente se separo del chico y tras darle un apretón en el hombro se giro.

-Mis disculpas, mi señora. Estoy aqui porque las Moiras me envian.

-Porque precisamente a ti, cazadora?- Cuestionó Hermes.

\- Porque yo soy de una época posterior a esta- la miraron sin entender- No lo aparento, obviamente, pero yo vengo de dos años en el futuro.

-Pero porque tú?-

-Bueno, yo no cambio, pensarón que si los demás vieran como son en el futuro antes de tiempo sería algo demasiado caótico. Y en cuanto Jason, el es mi hermano, mi hermano pequeño.

Decir que la sorpresa fue grande es quedarse cortos, los dioses estaban callados digiriendolo, Zeus reuia la mirada de todos, al igual que Hera, que se hacia la desentiendida.

-Y como es que el terminó en...- comenzó Poseidon pero lo interrumpio la chica.

-Es una larga historia, resumiendola el esta en el Campamento Jupiter desde que nos separaron hace muchos años porque el es hijo de Júpiter no de Zeus, me reencontre con el hace, amm... realmente esto es confuso, serían, unos cuantos meses en el futuro para ustedes.

-Hera, no pareces sorprendida- Añadio perspicazmente el dios del mar.

-Es porque ya lo sabía. dijó Zeus.- Ella lo supo casi desde su nacimiento y se acordo que el chico sería enviado con los romanos y alejado de su hermana- Comunico el dios con casi toda la verdad.

Thalia pudo darse cuenta de que su hermano apretaba los puños, pero lo calmo y le indico con una pequeña seña que no era el momento de reclamos.

-Entonses estas aquí para responder todas nuestras dudas- Señalo Ares.

-No todas, al menos no por el momento, pero algunas si-

-Qué tan el futuro es lo que esta escrito en el libro?- Pregunto rápidamente Annabeth.

Su amiga rio, meneando la cabeza.

-Sabia que serias la primera en preguntar eso- le dío una mirada a Percy- Son casi 10 meses Annie, vayan haciendose a la idea.

Tanto Percy como Annabeth se vieron a los ojos por un momento antes de alejar sus miradas hacia otro lado, lo curioso era que aún seguian sentados juntos sin poner gran distrancia entre ellos.

-Qué pasa con esta guera? Qué hay de Cronos?- Fue el turno de Clarisse de preguntar.

-Hubo muchas bajas- dijo con tristeza- Ganamos, pero fue duro.-

-Tú ya sabes que es lo que pasara despues de este libro cierto?- Habló Atenea.

-Así es, lo se, vengo de más allá de la guerra contra Gaia, hey! sobrevivi, pero tendrán que leer para saber que sucedera, tengo prohibido hablar de más.-

-Tienes en cuenta que si seguimos con esta lectura, el futuro de donde provienes va a cambiar, cierto? No será lo mismo.

-Lo sabemos- Dijó la chica- Las Moiras no lo explicarón, pero estamos dispuestos a hacerlo, todos estuvimos de acuerdo- Miro hacia los semidioses.- Todos, ambos campamentos dieron su aprobación.

-Pero que acaso no hay relaciones- Hablo Afrodita- que gracias a esto se unieron? Que pasará entonses?

-Todos lo entienden.-

-Y no estan siquiera asustados?- Dijo Silena hablando por primera vez.

-Tú hermana dijo: Si paso una vez, pasara de nuevo. Dijo que si las Moiras sabian ya sus destinos podían ver que aunque las cosas cambiasen su futuro ya estaba marcado.

-Pero la amenaza aún seguirá ahi- Hades parecia pensativo.- Gaia aún seguiria alzandose.

-Así es, pero sabran como hacerle frente para que las cosas no lleguen tan lejos. Confíamos en que eso suceda con todas nuestras fuerzas, que esta vez las cosas serán diferentes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y... se acabo. lo se es algo corto y no leen, pero hey! dos caps en un día es demasiado hasta para mi, por eso este pequeño shot, vean el lado bueno, llego Thalia! :D

Bien, pasando a otras cosas:

Gracias **Naileth** por tu review, ojala veas esto, y en cuanto a que no estan ni Piper, Leo, Frank y Hazel, no te preocupes, llegarán, pero aún falta.

No dejo fuera los demás reviews, creanme estoy feliz, pero es que fue el primero asi que... xD

Y muchas, MUCHAS gracias a esas personitas que ya estan siguiendo la historia y la agregarón a favotitos, los quiero chicos ;)

Los leo posiblemente mañana.

Atte: Tubasa-chan.


	5. Capitulo II Annabeth

La Marca de Atenea y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son orba de Rick Riordan.

Este fin esta hecho solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thalia no dijo nada más, aún para ella era duro, había cosas que no queria que cambiaran, aún no se encontraba con su hermano en esta época, esperaba que Jason la buscara, que el decidiera que hacer.

Se acercó a sus amigos y se sentro entre los hijos de Atenea y Poseidon, planedo estratégicamente, claro.

-Sigamos entonses.- hablo quedamente Hestia.- **Capitulo 2 Annabeth**

 **"Un mar de semidioses agrupados apresuradamente se abrió para dejar paso a Annabeth cunado atravesó el foro. Algunos parecían tensos, otros nervisos. Algunos estaban vendados después de su reciente batalla contra los monstruos, pero ninguno estaba armado. Ninguno atacó.**

 **Familias enteras se habían reunido para ver a los recién llegados. Annabeth vio parejas con bebés, niños afferrados a las piernas de sus padres, incluso algunos ancianos vestidos con una combinación de túnicas romanas y ropa moderna. ¿Eran semidioses? Annabeth sospechaba que sí, pero nunca había visto un lugar como ese. En el Campamento Mestizo, la mayoría de los semidioses eran adolescentes. Si sobrevivían el tiempo suficiente para acabar la secundaria, tenían dos opciones: quedarse en el campamento como asesores o partir e intentar vivir lo mejor posible en el mundo de los mortales. Allí, en cambio, había toda una comunidad multigeneracional."**

-Ahora que lo mencionas- Dijó Percy- Yo no he visto muchos de ellos, desde hace cuanto no hay adultos en el campamento? Digo no creo que Dedalo cuente o si?-

-En los últimos años todos se han ido, aunque no han sido muchos tampoco- Quiron parecia triste.

 **"Al fondo de la multitud, Annabeth vio a Tyson, el cíclope, y a la perra infernal de Percy, la Señora O´Leary, que habían formado parte del primer grupo de exploradores del Campamento Mestizo que habían llegado al Campamento Júpiter"**

-Tienes un perro infernal de mascota? Y quien es el cíclope?- Dijo Gwen sorprendida.

-A ella me la herdaro hace unos años, y Tyson es mi medio hermano- Constestó simplemente como si no fuera gran cosa.

 **"Parecían exultantes. Tyson sludaba con la mano y sonreía. Llevaba puesto un estandarte con las siglas SPQR como babero gigantesco.**

 **Annabeth reparó en lo bonita que era la ciudad: los aromas de las panederias, las fuentes borboteantes, las flores abríendose en los jardines. Y la arquitectura... ¡Dioses!, qué arquitectura: columnas de mármol dorado, deslumbrantes mosaicos, arcos monumentales y casa de campo adosadas.**

 **Delante de ella, los semidioses cedieron el paso a una muchacha con una armadura romana y una capa morada. El cabello morado le caía sobre los hombros. Sus ojos eran negros como la obsidiana.**

 **Reyna."**

La pretora sintío todas las miradas sobre ella, si que era incomodo.

 **"Jason se la había descrito a la perfección. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, Annabeth la habría identificado como la líder. Tenía la armadura decorada de medallas. Y se movía con tal seguridad que los otros semidioses retrocedían y apartaban la mirada.**

 **Annabeth advirtió otro rasgo en su cara, en la firmeza de su boca y la forma deliverada en que alzaba la barbilla, como si estuviera dispuesta a aceptar cualquier desafío. Reyna estaba forzando una extresión de coraje, al mismo tiempo que reprimía una mezcla de esperanza, preocupación y miedo que no podía mostrar en público.**

 **Annabeth conocí esa expresión. La veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo."**

Ambas chicas se miraron, y admitiron con la mirada que en definitiva si compartian ese rasgo.

 **"Entonses otra persona apareció entre el gentío, y la mirada de Annabeth se concentró en ella.**

 **Percy le sonrió; aquella sonrisa sarcástica de pendenciero que la había fastidiado durante años, pero que había acabado resultandole entrañable."**

Todos oltarón risitas, era divertido ver como entre más leian más los chicos se avergonzaban.

Thalia estaba muy a gusto entre los dos, y no paraba de darles codazos burlones.

 **"Sus ojos verde mar eran tan bonitos como los recordaba. Llevaba el cabello moreno peinado hacia un lado, como si viniera de dar un paseo por la playa. Estaba todavía más guapo que hacía seis meses: más moreno y más alto, más esbelto y más musculoso."**

Parecia que hasta los dioses se divertian, todos menos claro Atenea que miraba mal a su hija y sus bobos pensamientos.

 **"Annabeth se quedó tan pasmada que fue incapaz de moverse. Tenía la sensasión de que si se acercaba a él, todas las moléculas de su cuerpo podrían entrar en conbustión. Había estado tan emocionada en secreto por Percy desde que tenían doce años."**

Thalia perdio la batalla consigo misma y comenzó a reir a carcajadas, los Stoll tambien reian casi tan fuerte como su amiga.

Entre tantas risas nadie se dio cuenta ( aparte de Afrodita y Poseidon que no dijeron nada) como Percy se inclinaba ligeramente hacia una sonrojada Annabeth.

-E-es... eso es cierto?-

-Podemos hablarlo luego sesos de alga?-

El asintó y miro hacia el piso con una peruqña sonrisa casi indetecable en sus labios.

 **"El verano anterior se había enamorado locamente de él. Habían sido una pareja feliz durante cuatro meses... y luego él había desaparecido.**

 **Durante su separación, las emociones de Annabeth habían experimentado un cambio. Se habían vuelto de una intensidad dolorosa, como si se hubiera visto obligada a dejar una medicina capaz de salvarle la vida. En ese momento no sabía que era más insoportable: si vivir con aquella horrible ausencia o volver a estar con el."**

Por alguna razón Annabeth volteo su mirada a la diosa del amor, y fue una sorpresa encontrar una mirada del todo seria en su cara, parecia intercambiar una platica silenciosa Apolo, que tambien permanecia impasible.

No sabía si eso resultaba bueno o no.

 **"La pretora Reyna se enderezó. Con visible reticencia, se volvió hacia Jason.**

 **-Jason Grace, mi antiguo compañero...- pronunció la palabra compañero como si fuera peligrosa-. Bienvenido a tu hogar. Con tus amigos...**

 **No era lo que Annabeth pretendía, pero se abalanzó hacia delante. Percy corrió hacia ella al mismo tiempo. La multitud se puso tensa. Algunos alargarón sus manos para coger una espadas que no llevaban encima.**

 **Percy la rodeó con los brazos. Se besarón y, por un momento, no importó nada más. Un asteroide podría haber chocado contra la Tierra y haber exterminado toda forma de vida, y a Annabeth le habría dado igual.**

 **Percy olía a aire de mar. Sus labios estaban salados.**

 **Sesos de alga, pensó, aturdida.**

 **Percy se apartó y escrutó su rostro.**

 **-Dioses, nunca pensé que...**

 **Annabeth le agarró la muñeca y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro. Percy se estrelló contra la calzada de piedra. Los romanos gritaron. Algunos avanzarón a toda prisa, pero Reyna gritó:**

 **-¡Alto! ¡Retiraos!**

 **Annabeth colocó la rodilla sobre el pecho de Percy. Le presionó la garganta con el antebrazo. Le daba igual lo que pensaran los romanos. Un nudo de ira abrasador estalló en su pecho: un tumor de preocupación con el que había estado cargando desde el otoño anterior.**

 **-Como me vuelvas a dejar- dijo, notando un picor en lo ojos-, juro por todos los dioses...**

 **Percy tuvo el valor de reírse. De repente, el nudo de acaloradas emociones se derritió en el interior de Annabeth.**

 **-Me doy por avisado- dijo Percy-. Yo tambien te he echado de menos."**

Atenea miró a su hija fijamente, ya no con ira, más bien con preocupación, empezaba a comprender el alcanze de los sentimientos de su hija por la cria de Poseidon, mirar a Afrodita lo confirmo, incluso ella parecia asombrada.

-Saludos al estilo Clarisse- rieron los gemelos.- No hay que dejarlas que se junten.-

 **"Annabeth se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse. Anhelaba desesperadamente volver a besarlo, pero logró contenerse.**

 **Jason se aclaró la garganta.**

 **-Bueno... Me alegro de haber vuelto.**

 **Presentó a Reyna a Piper, quien estaba un poco disgustada porque no había tenido ocasión de pronunciar las frases que había estado ensayando, y luego a Leo, quien sonrió e hizo el símbolo de la paz.**

 **-Y esta es Annabeth -dijo Jason-. Normalmente no va por ahí haciendo llaves de yudo.**

 **A Reyna le brillaban lo ojos.**

 **-¿Seguro que no eres romana, Annabeth? ¿O amazona?**

 **Annabeth no sabía si eso era un cumplido, pero le tendió la mano.**

 **-Sólo ataco de esa forma a mi novio- prometió-. Encantada de conocerte.**

 **Reyna le estrechó con firmeza la mano.**

 **-Parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar. ¡Centuriones!**

 **Unos cuantos campistas romanos avanzarón a todaprisa: aparentemente, los oficiales de mayor rango. Dos chicos aparecieron al lado de Percy, eran los mismos que Ananbeth había visto antes andando amigablemente con él. El joven asiático robusto con el corte de pelo militar debía tener unos quince años. Tenía el atractivo de un oso panda cariñoso y grandote. La chica era más pequeña, de unos trece años, con los ojos ambarinos, la piel color chocolate y el cabello largo y rizado. Llevaba su yelmo de la caballeria debajo del brazo.**

 **Annabeth advirtió por su lenguaje corporal que se sentían unidos a Percy. Permanecían a su lado en actitud protectora, como si hubieran compartido muchas aventuras. Reprimío en acceso de celos. ¿Era posible que aquella chica...?"**

-Quien lo dirira, Annie celosa- Murmuró la hija de Zeus al oido de su amiga.

Ella solo meneo la cabeza y le dio un empujon.

-No molestes-.

 **"No. La química que había entre los tres no era de ese tipo. Annabeth se había pasado toda la vida aprendiendo a interpretar a las personas. Era una técnica de supervivencia. Si hubiera tenido que adivinarlo, habría dicho que el grandullón asiático era el novio de la chica, pero sospechaba que no llevaban juntos mucho tiempo.**

 **Había una cosa que no entendía: ¿qué miraba tan fijamente la chica? No paraba de frncir el entrecejo en dirección a Leo y a Piper, como si reconociera a uno de ellos y el recuerdo le resultara doloroso.**

 **Mientras tanto, Reyna estaba dando órdenes a sus oficiales.**

 **-...decidle a la legión que se retire, Dakota, avisa a los espíritus de la cocina. Diles que preparen un banquete de bienvenida. T, tú Octavian...**

 **-¿Vas a dejar entrar a estos intrusos an el campamento? - un chico alto con el cabello rubio lacio avanzó a codazos-. Reyna, los riesgos de seguridad...**

 **-No vamos a llevarlos al cmapamento Octavian -Reyna le lanzó una mirada severa-.. Comeremos aquí, en el foro.**

 **-Oh, mucho mejor- murmuró Octavian.**

 **Parecía el único que no trataba a Reyna como su superiora, a pesr de que era flaco y´pálido y de que por algún motivo llevaba tres osos de peluche en el cinturón."**

EL chico en la sala recibío miradas cargadas de burla, Reyna lo miraba enfadada, despues de todo había debatido sus ordenes y en público.

 **"-Quieres que nos relajemos a la sombra de su buque.**

 **-Son nuestros invitados- Reyna separó claramente cada palabra-. Les daremos la bienvenida y hablaremos con ellos. Como augur del campamento, deberías ofrecer un sacrificio para dar las gracias a los dioses por traes a Jason sano y salvo.**

 **-Buena idea- interrumpió Percy-. Ve a quemar tus ositos, Octavian.**

 **Pareció que Reyna hacía un esfuerzo por no sonreír."**

Al igual que la Reyna del psado y la mayoria del campamento Júpiter.

 **"-Ya saben mis órdenes. Váyanse.**

 **Los oficiales se dispersarón. Octavio lanzó a Percy una mirada de profundo odio. A continuación, echó un vistazo con reservas a Annabeth y se marchó con paso airado.**

 **Percy cogío la mano de Annabeth.**

 **-No te preocupes por Octavian- dijo-. La mayoría de los romanos son buena gente, como Frank Hazel y Reyna. No nos pasará nada.**

 **Annabeth se sintío como si alguien le hubiera colocado un paño humedo sobre el cuello. Volvió a oír aquella risa susurrante, cmo si la presenci le hubiera seguido desde el barco.**

 **Alzó la vista al Argo II. Su enorme casco de bronce brillaba al sol. Una parte de ella deseaba secuestrar a Percy en el ato, subir a bordo y largarse mientras todavía estuvieran a tiempo.**

 **Seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo iba terriblemente mal. Pero no pensaba arriesgarse a volver a perder a Percy bajó ningún concepto.**

 **-No nos pasará nada- repitió, trtando de creérselo.**

 **-Estupendo -dijo Reyna. Se volvio hacia JAson, y a Annabeth le pareció que sus ojos tenían un brillo ávido-. Hablemos y reunámonos como es debido."**

-Terminé - dijo Hestia.

Algunos semidioses empezarón a revolverse incomodos, algunos hablaban sobre el libro y algunos como los los Stoll y Polux se quejaban de que estaban hambrientos, los habían sacado del campamento poco antes de la cena.

-Tomemos un descanso - dijó Apolo-. Nunca es bueno digerir toda esta información con el estomago vacio.

Demeter al oír lo último, comenzó a paracer mesas con deliciosa comida, que tras el agradecimiento de todo semidios, empezó a ser casi deborado.

Thalia no tenia mucha hambre y para evitar estar entre Percy y Annabeth se acerco a Nico, se sentó junto a el tras dedicarle una sonrisa, no se llevaban mal, así que el chico se relajo un poco con ella.

Había tantos semidioses por toda la sala del trono que no notarón como Percy tomaba del brazo a Annabeth y la llevaba tras una columna al fondo de la habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y terminé! pff vaya que este capitulo me causo problemas, no sabía como abordar la relación de los chicos sin caer en lo mismo que se hace siempre. Espero que les guste.

Se que es cruel dejarlo hasta aqui... si soy cruel, pero si cansa esto, además lo compensaré, el próximo capitulo en si ya es largo así que...

REVIEWS?!

Los leo mañana semidiositos.

Atte Tubasa-chan


	6. Capitulo III I Annabeth

Un nuevo capitulo, algo tarde pero aquí lo tienen.

La Marca de Atenea y los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son mios, son obra del talento de Rick Riordan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tenemos que hablar-

-De que? No hay nada de que hablar Percy- Preguntó evasiva Annabeth.

-Si lo hay y lo sabes. Esto nos tomo por sorpresa a los dos, pero...-

-Pero nada- le interrumpió-. No tienes que decir nada, solo haces esto porque ese libro habla de mis sentimientos y de un futuro con nosotros dos juntos.-

-No es cierto!-

-Ah no?- Dijo burlona, se separo de la columna y espió sobre su hombro para comprobar que no había nadie.- Admitelo, Percy. Solo lo haces porque ahí dice que terminaremos juntos. No hay nada asegurado! No sabes como terminara ahora, no necesariamente tiene que ser de esa manera.-

-Oiste lo que dijo Thalia, ellos esperan que todo termine de la misma manera- La vio a los ojos, pero sus ojos eran acusadores, así que los desvio y capto movimiento, la empujo de nuevo porque unos semidioses pasarón cerca de ellos-. No quieren que las cosas cambien del todo!-

Ella se le quedo mirando por un momento y pudo percatarse de que su senblante cambiaba, que toda la tensión en su cuerpo se esfumaba y su mirada ya no era acusadora, más bien triste.

Solo tardo un momento, una insignificante milesima de segundo para enterder porque, y se maldijo a si mismo.

-Exacto, "ellos", no tú, ni yo... ellos- suspiró lentamente y a Percy le parecio que era el suspiro más desalentador que había escuchado en toda su vida-. Simplemente ignoremos esto...

-N-no, espera Annabeth, no quise...

-Lo sé - le dedico una triste sonrisa, y salio de detrás de la columna-. Solo olvidalo.

Se alejó, camino lentamente hacia sus amigos y dejó que una sola lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Respiro, y solo miró hacia adelante como tantas veces.

Percy en cambio queria darse de golpes en la cabeza, el y su buena manera de arruinar las cosas.

Cuando regreso con los demás tras calmarse, busco a la rubia y la encontro sorprendemntemente sentada entre Clarisse y Silena, Thalia la miraba a unas cuantas personas de distancia, parecia frustrada; y entonses lo vio a el.

Lo miro con desgano y negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Y con una mirada le dijo que se sentara junto a ella.

-Queria creer que no lo harias, sesos de alga, en srio esperaba que no.

-No era lo que queria-.

-Es que eres demasiado impulsivo y torpe con esto, Percy-

-Creia que era lo que querias- Miro de nuevo a la la hija de Atenea, estaba comiendo pero tenía la mirada perdida.- Pense que eso esperaban-.

-Lo es - Percy la miró sin entender, era eso o no lo que querian?-. Pero no de esta manera, tú y Annabeth esperaban que entenderian que ambos se quieren el uno al otro y se darían la oportunidad de intentarlo- se giró y lo miro a los ojos-. Que lo harían para ustedes mismos, no para...

-Ellos.-

-Alguien más quiere leer?- preguntó Hestia.

Hermes se levantó casi al instante y tomo el libro sonriendo.

\- Dice: **Capitulo 3 Annabeth**

 **"Annabeth deseó tener apetito porque los romanos sabían cómo alimentarse.**

 **Divanes y mesas bajas fueron trasladados al foro hasta que pareció una sala de muestras de muebles. Los romanos permanecían recostados en grupos de diez o veinte, hablando y riéndose mientras unos espíritus del viento -** _ **aure**_ **\- se arremolinaban en lo alto, llevando un interminable surtido de pizzas, sándwiches, papas fritas, bebídas frías y galletas recien horneadas. Entre la multitud deambulaban unos fantasmas morados -** _ **lares**_ **\- vestidos con togas y armaduras de legionario. En las inmediaciones del banquete, unos sátiros (no, faunos, pensó Annabeth) trotaban de mesa en mesa, emndigando comida y dinero suelto."**

-Porque hacen eso?- Preguntó extrañado Travis.

-Es lo único que saben hacer- Respondió Larry-.

-Que no ayudan en el campamento?- Preguntó ahora Connor.

-Em, no, solo estan por ahí sin hacer nada de provecho.

-Chicos- habló Quiron-. Los faunos del Campamento Júpiter tienen constumbres muy diferentes a los sátiros que viven con nosotros.

-Y que hacen en el Campamento Mestizo?- Pregunto ahora Gwen.

\- A veces ayudan con las misiones, con los campos de fresas y lo más importante, se reparten en el mundo mortal para buscar posibles semidioses, se infiltran en las escuelas y luego los llevan con nosotros.

Casi todos los roamnos estaban asombrados, no podían creerlo, los faunos podían hasta llagar a ser útiles.

 **"En los campos cercanos, el elefante de combate retozaba con la Señora O'Leary, y unos niños jugaban a los encantados alrededor de las estatuas de Término que bordeaban el perímetro urbano.**

 **Toda la escena resultaba tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan extraña que a Annabeth le producía vértigo.**

 **Lo único que quería era estar con Percy... preferiblemente a solas. Sabía que tendría que esperar. Si querían que su misión tuviera éxito, necesitaban a esos romanos, lo que significaba que tenían que llegar a conocerlos y establecer buenas relaciones.**

 **Reyna y varios de sus oficiales (incluido Octavian, el chico que acababa de volver de quemar un oso de peluche para los dioses) estaban sentados conAnnabeth y su tripulación. Percy los acompañaba junto con sus dos nuevos amigos Frank y Hazel.**

 **Mientras un tornado de platos de comida se posaba sobre la mesa, Percy se inclinó y susurró:**

 **-Quiero enseñarte la Nueva Roma. Solo tú y yo. Este sitio es increíble."**

Thalia podía notar la tensión de Percy, estaba apretando los puños y mirando al piso, en cuanto a Annabth no mostraba reacción alguna, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que por dentro era un tornado de emociones, y ni ella era capaz de soportar tanto.

 **"Annabeth debería haberse emocionado. Solos, tú y yo era exactamente como ella deseaba estar. Sin embargo, una oleada de rencor le subió por la garganta. ¿Cómo podía Pecy hablar con tanto entusiasmo de ese sitio? ¿Y el Campamento Mestizo: su campamento, su hogar?**

-Cuanto tiempo estuvo prisi en ese lugar, Thalia?- Habló Clarisse.

-No estoy segura, porque a Percy y a Jason no los llevarón con el mismo alcance de tiempo a los campamentos, Jason estuvo varios meses con los griegos, mientras se construia el Argo II, pero Percy solo estuvo una o dos semanas con ellos. _**(N.A. Sinceramente siempre me mareo tratando de calcular los tiempos con esto, así que si alguien lo sabe con exactitud que lo deje en un review, se los agradeceria.)**_

-Acaso planeas quedarte ahí prissy?-

-Clarisse, ni siquiera se como es ese lugar, y mucho menos lo que fuera pasar en ese futuro-

 **Procuró no mirar las nuevas marcas del antebrazo de Percy: un tatuaje con los siglas SPQR como el de Jason. En el Campamento Mestizo, a los semidioses les daban collares para conmemorar los años de instrucción. Allí los romanos te tatuaban a fuego la piel como si pensaran: Nos perteneces. Para siempre."**

-Eso es de barbaros- Silena parecia enojada-. Que tiene de bueno dejar que te quemen la piel? Digo, ella- señalo a Reyna-. esta llena de medallas, no podrían simplemente usar eso?

-Las medallas solo son para los altos rangos- Budó Octavian-. Son para dar merito a las azañas que han logrado.

-Pues vaya sistema- gruño Clarisse-. En eso creo que estan mal, nosotros solo usamos las cuentas para felicitarnos a nosotros mismos por sobrevivir un año más. Ese ya es suficiente logró.

-Extrañamente tu hija tiene razón Ares-. Dijo Hermes-. Digo, no es como si aún estuvieran en la antigua Roma, hasta ellos tienen que actualizar sus costumbres, como cuando tuve que actualizar a George y Martha, tuve que...

-Se entendío- le cortó Atenea-. Solo sigue leyendo.

 **"Reprimió unos comentarios mordaces.**

 **-Vale.**

 **-He estado pensando - dijó él nerviosamente-. Se me ha ocurrido una idea...**

 **Se interrumpió cuando Reyna brindó por la amistad.**

 **Después de las presentaciones, los romanos y la tripulación de Annabeth empezarón a intercambiar historias. Jason explicó que había llegado al Campamento Mestizo sin memoria y que había participado en una misión con Piper y Leo para rescatar a la diosa Hera..."**

-Que a mi que?!- Se exaltó la mencionada.

 **"(o Juno. como prefieras; era igual de cargante en la versión griega que romana)..."**

Y de nuevo, Anneth sintío la furiosa mirada de la diosa sobre ella.

 **"de la Casa del Lobo, en el norte de California, donde estaba encarcelada.**

Los romanos iban a comenzar a protestar y a gritar pero Hermes levantó aún más la voz para interrumpirlos.

 **"-¡Imposible! -intervino Octavian-. Es nuestro lugar más sagrado. Si los gigantes hubieran encerrado a una diosa allí...**

 **-La habrían destruiso - dijo Piper-. Y le habrían echado la culpa a los griegps y habrían iniciado una guerra entre los campamentos. Cállate y deja que Jason termine.**

 **Octavian abrió la boca, pero no salió de ella ningun sonido.**

 **A Annabeth le encantaba el charmspeak** _ **(N.A. Lo pongo en su nombre en ingles porque no me gusta la traducción de los libros)**_ **de Piper. Advirtió que Reyna desplazaba la vista de Jason a Piper una y otra vez y que funcía el entrecejo, como si estuviera empezando a darse cuenta de que los dos eran pareja."**

Reyna no miro a nadie, pero noto como Jason se removía incomodo en su lugar, parecia estar atando cabos.

 **"-Bueno - continuó Jason-. así qes como averiguamos lo de la diosa Gaia. Todavía está medio dormida, pero está liberando a los montruos del Ta´rtaro y despertando a los gigantes. Porfírio, el líder contra el que luchamos en la Casa del Lobo, dijó que se retiraba a las tierras antiguas: la mismísima Grecia. Tiene pensado despertar a Gaia y destruir a los dioses... ¿Cómo dijó? Arrancando sus raíces."**

-Esto es muy malo- Dijo bajo Hades-. Muchos problemas, además no sabemos cuanto tiempo lleva planeandolo, algún gigante ya debe haber renacido y empezando a planearlo todo en este momento.

-Tendremos que solucionarlo despues, por el momento concentremonos en la oportunidad que las Moiras nos han dado- Dijo Zeus.

 **"Percy asintió con la cabeza, pensativamente.**

 **-GAia tambien ha hecho de las sutas aquí. Nosotros tuvimos nuestro particular encuentro con la reina Cara de Tierra.**

 **Percy relató su parte de la historia. Explicó que se había despertado en la Casa del Lobo sin más recuerdo que un nombre: Annabeth."**

No queria hacerlo, pero a la hija de Atenea miro a Percy, sus miradas se encontraróny se sostuvieron por un minuto, podía leer los pensamientos en esos ojos verdes: "Lo siento".

 **"Cuando Annabeth lo oyó, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no llorar. Percy les contó que había viajado a Alaska con Frank y Hazel; que habían vencio al gigante Alcioneo, habían liberado al dios de la muerte Tanátos y habían regresado con el estandarte perdido del águila dorada del campamento para hacer frente al ataque del ejército de los gigantes."**

Nadie dijo nada de la voz de Hermes, se notaba que mientras leia, su asombro y preocupación se reflejaban en cada una de sus palabras. Era demasiado hasta para los dioses.

 **"Cuando Percy hubo terminado, Jason silbó, admirado.**

 **-No me extraña que te hayan hecho pretor.**

 **Octavian resopló.**

 **-¡Eso significa que ahora tenemos tres pretores! ¡Las normas estipulan claramente que sólo podemos tener dos!**

 **-Mirando el lado positivo, Jason y yo tenemos un rango superior al tuyo, Octavian -dijo Percy-. Así que los dos podemos decirte que te calles.**

 **Octavian se puso tan morado como una camiseta romana. Jason chocó el puño con Percy."**

La mayoria reian, Octavian parecia furioso y le gruñia a todo el que le trataba de hablar. Percy y Jason se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa.

 **"Hasta Reyna logró sonreir, a pesar de tener una mirada turblenta.**

 **-Tenemos que resolver el problema de los dos pretores más tarde -dijo-. Ahora mismo tenemos asuntos más serios que tratar.**

 **-Yo renuncio a favor de Jason - dijo Percy sin problemas. No tiene importancia.**

 **-¿QUé no tiene importancia? - dijo Octavian con voz ahogada-. ¿Una pretoría de Roma no tiene importancia?"**

-Exacto!- le grito Octavian-. Deberias de valorar todo ese poder.

-No soy un amigo del poder, Octavian, no me interesa.

-Típico -habló Thalia talvez un poco demsiado fuerte, e hizo que la miraran extrañados-. Aún no puedo revelar nada, lo siento.

 **"Percy no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia JAson.**

 **-Así que eres hermano de Thalia Grace. Vaya, no se parecen en nada.**

 **-Si, ya me he dado cuenta -dijo Jason-. De todas formas gracias por ayudar a mi campamento mientras estaba fuera. Lo has hecho estupendamente.**

 **-Lo mismo digo- contestó Percy.**

 **Annabeth le dio una patada en la espinilla. Detestaba interrumpir el incipiente vínculo que se estaba formando entre lod dos chicos, pero Reyna estaba en lo cierto: tenían cosas serias que discutir.**

 **-Deberiamos hablar de la Gran Profecía. Parece que los romanos también la conocen."**

-Que tiene que ver la profecia con eso?- Cuestinó Nico, habia estado tan callado que sorprendio a los que estaban cerca. **(N.A. No me he olvidado de el xD)**

 **"Reyna asintió con la cabeza.**

 **-Nosotros la llamamos la Profecia de los Siete. Octavian, ¿te la sabes de memoria?**

 **-Por supuesto -dijo él- Pero Reyna...**

 **-Recítala, por favor. En nuestro idiona, no en latín.**

 **Octavian suspiró.**

 **-** __ _ **Siete mestizos respondetran al llamado. Por tormanta o fuego el mundo caera...**_

 **-** _ **Un juramento mantener con el último aliento**_ **\- continuó Annabeth-. "** _ **Y los enemigos en armas ante las puertas de la Muerte.**_ **"**

Los únicos que parecian sorprendidos por el contenido de la profecia eran los griegos.

-Como es que Annabeth conoce la profecía?- dijo Will mirando directamente a Thalia.

No contesto de inmediato, esperando que las Moiras le preohibieran decirlo como veces anteriores, las había oido en su cabeza durante el tiempo que llevaba ahí, indicandole que cosas debía ahorrarse, pero no sucedio nada.

-Bien, cuando terminó la guerra, es decir contra Cronos, surgió una, amm, situación con una mortal amiga de Percy -el chico levantó la mirada preguntando con la mirada-. Su nombre es Rachel, podía ver a travez de la niebla -hablo explicando a los romanos-. Resulto que estaba destinada a convertirse en la nueva portadora del óraculo de Delphos -esta vez miro a Annabeth, como queriendo que prestara atención-. Luego de que el señor Apolo la reconociera, no paso mucho para que hiciera su primera profecia, la profecia de los siete.

 **"Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando menos Leo, quien había fabricado un molinete con las envolturas de aluminio de los tacos y lo estaba colocando entre los espíritus del viento que pasaban.**

 **Annabeth no estaba segura de por qué había soltado los versos de la profecía. Simplemente se había visto en la obligación de hacerlo.**

 **El chico corpulento, Frank, se inclinó hacia delante, mirándola fascinado, como si a Annabeth le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.**

 **-Es cierto que eres hija de Min... digo, de Atenea?**

 **-Sí -respondió ella, poniéndose de repente a la defensiva-. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?**

 **Octavio se burló.**

 **-Si realmenete eres hija de la diosa de la sabiduría..."**

Atenea y la mayoria de sus hijos empezaban a captar el trasfondo del comentario del rubio y lo miraban realmente mal.

 **"-Basta -le espetó Reyna-. Annabeth no miente. Ha venido en son de paz. Además... - le lanzó a regañadientes una mirada de respeto a Annabeth-, Percy ha hablado muy bien de ti.**

 **Annabeth tardó un momento en descifrar los matices de la voz de Reyna. Percy bajó la vista, repentinamente interesado en su hamburguesa con queso.**

 **Annabeth notó que la cara de le encendía. Oh, dioses... Reyna le había tirado los tejos a Percy."**

Por primera vez, Reyna parecio algo avergonzada, sus compañeros la miraban asompbrados en especial Jason, no era propio de ella ser de esa forma.

En cuento a Percy, para sorpresa de Annabeth, no miro ni un instante hacia la pretora, miraba a Annabeth, el siginifacdo era obvio hasta para ella, le trataba de decir que Reyna no le interesaba, y eso brindo una pequeña esperanza de nuevo a su corazón.

 **"Eso explicaba el deje de amargura, incluso de envidia, de sus palabras. Él la había rechazado por Annabeth.**

 **En ese momento, Annabeth disculpó a su redículo novio por todas las cosas que había hecho mal. Queria habrazarlo, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.**

 **-Gracias -le dijo a Reyna-. Por lo menos, una parte de la profecía se está aclarando. Los enemigos en armas ante las puertas de la muerte... hace referencia a griegos y romanos. Tenemos que unir fuerzas para encontrar esas puertas.**

 **Hazel, la chica del yelmo de caballería y el cabello largo y rizado, cogió algo situado junto a su plato. Parecía un gran rubí, pero antes de que ANanbeth pudiera asugurarse, HAzel se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa tejana.**

 **-Mi hermano, Nico, ha ido a buscar las puertas -dijo.**

 **-Un momento - intervino Annabeth-. ¿Nico di Angelo? ¿Es tu hermano?"**

El hijo de Hades estaba claramente sorprendido, despues de todo el solo tenía una hermana y ella estaba muerta.

-Quieres decir que...- Comenzó Hades mirando fijamente a Thalia.

-Si - contestó simplemente, sina gregar nada más, y tampoco HAdes siguio preguntando, dejando a todos con la duda, exepto a la esposa de este que empezaba a formar sus propias congeturas. **(N.A. Yo sinceramente creo que Persefone sabía de cada semidios hijo de Hades o Pluton, despues de todo se sabe que tenia conocimiento de Maria di Angelo)**

 **"Hazel asintió, como si fuera algo evidente. Una docena de preguntas más asaltarón a Annabeth, pero la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas como el molinete de Leo. Decidió correr el asunto por el momento.**

 **-Esta bien. ¿Qué decias?**

 **-Ha desaparecido -Hazel se humedecio los labios-. Me temo... no estoy segura, pero creo que le ha pasado algo.**

 **-Lo buscaremos -le prometió Percy-. De todas formas, tenemos que encontrar las Puertas de la Muerte. Tánatos nos dijo que encontraríamos las respuestas en Roma... la Roma original, quiero decir, Está de camino a Grecia, ¿no?**

 **-Tánatos dijo eso? -Annabeth trató de asimilar la idea-. ¿El dios de la muerte?**

 **Ella había conocido a muchos dioses, incluso había estado en el inframundo, pero la historia de la liberación de la encarnación de la muerte le había provocado escalofríos.**

 **-Ahora que la Muerte está libre, los monstruos se desintegrarán y regresarán al Tártaro como antes. Pero mientras las Puertas de la Muerte estén abiertas, seguirán volviendo."**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok, hasta aquí, se que no es el capitulo completo, pero es demasiado largo y lo dividire en dos partes, entiendan es domingo y aún ahora ya es tarde y quiero subir algo hoy.

Ahora... me odian o me quieren lanzar al Tártaro? xDD Ya se que no es lo que esperaban del Percabeth, hasta a mi me dolió escribir eso. Pero seamos realistas, es la forma en la que pensarían Percy y Annabeth, no me gustan las historias de que como saben que serán pareja en el futuro comienzan a comportarse romanticos. NO. Quiero que esto sea lo más realista posible.

Por favor, dejen un REVIEW sobre lo que opinan de ste capitulo.

P.D. Gracias a todo los que estan siguiendo el fic y que dejan cometarios. **SIdney-blue** gracias por la nutella. :D

Los leo mañana.

Atte: Tubasa-chan


	7. Capitulo III II Annabeth

Ok, aquí la segunda parte del capitulo anterior ;)

La Marca de Atenea y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Rick Riordan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **"Piper retorció la luma que llevaba en el pelo.**

 **-Como agua filtrandose por un dique -apuntó.**

 **-Si Percy sonrió-. Tenemos una agujero en el dique."**

Thalia y Percy compartieron una sonrisa divertida.

 **"-¿Qué? -preguntó Piper.**

 **-Nada - dijó él-. Lo importante es que tenemos que encontrar las puertas y cerrarlas antes de ir a Grecia. Es la única forma de vencer a los gigantes y de asegurarnos de que no se recuperarán.**

 **Reyna cogió una manzana de una bandeja de fruta que paso junto a ella. La giró entre sus dedos, examinando la superficie de color rojo oscuro.**

 **-Propones que emprendamos una expedición a Grecia en vuestro buque de guerra. ¿Eres consiente de lo peligrosas que son las tierras antiguas y el Mare Nostrum?**

 **-El Mare qué? -preguntó Leo.**

 **-El Mare Nostrum -explicó Jason-. Nuestro mar. Es como los romanos llamaban al Mediterráneo.**

 **Reyna asintió.**

 **-El territorio que antiguamente formaba el Imperio romano no sólo es el lugar de irogan de los dioses. También es el hogar de los antepasados de los monstruos, los titanes y los gigantes... y cosas peores. Por muy peligroso que sea para los semiioses viajar por aquí, en Estados Unidos, allí será diez veces peor.**

 **-Dijiste que Alaska era muy peligrosa -le recordó Percy-. Y hemos sobrevivido.**

 **Reyna sacudio la cabeza. Sus uñas dejaban pequeñas medialunas en la manzana al girarla.**

 **-El grado de peligro de viajar por el Mediterráneo es totalemenete distinto, Percy. Durante siglos, ha estado prohibido a los semidioses. Ningún héroe en su sano juicio iría allí.**

 **-¡Entonses estamos de suerte! -Leo sonrió por encima de su molinete-. Porque todos estamos locos, ¿verdad?. Además, el Argo II es un buque de guerra de primera. Nos llevará sin problemas.**

 **-Tendremos que darnos prisa -añadió Jason-. No sé que traman exactamente los gigantes, pero Gaia está cada vez más consiente. Está invadiendo sueños, apareiendo en lugares extraños, invocando monstruos cada vez más poderosos. Tenemos que detener a los gigantes antes de que la despierten del todo.**

 **Annabeth se estremeció. Últimamente había teniado bastantes pesadillas.**

 **-Siete mestizos respondeán al llamado -dijo-. Tiene que ser una combinación de nuestros dos campamentos. Jason, Piper, Leo y yo. Somos cuatro.**

 **-Y yo -dijo Percy-. Además de Hazel y Frank. Sumamos siete.**

 **-¿Qué? -Octavian se levanté de golpe-. ¿Tenemos que aceptar esto? ¿Sin somenterlo a voto del senado? ¿Sin debatirlo como es debido? ¿Sin...?**

 **-¡Percy!**

 **Tyson el cíclope se dirigió hacia ellos dando brincos seguido de cerca por la señora O´Leary. Sobre el lomo de la perra infernal se hallaba la ariía más flaca que Annabeth había visto en su vida: una chica de aspeco enfermizo con el cabello pelirrojo lacio, un vestido de arpillera y alas con plumas rojas.**

 **Annabeth no sabía de dónde había salido la arpía, pero le alegró el corazón ver a Tyson con una sonrisa de franela, unos tejanos raídos y el estandarte con las siglas SPQR sobre el pecho. Había vivido experiencias muy malas con los cíclopes, pero Tyson era un encanto. Además, era medio hermno de Percy (una larga historia), lo que lo convertía casi en su pariente."**

-De que tipo de parentesco hablas, Annabeth?- Riron ambos Stolls, ellos si que habían notado ambiente entre Percy y Annabeth, y eran expertos en poner a la chica de buen humor aunque esta no lo quisiera.

Para alegria de Percy, la chica los callo con una sonrisa en la cara, eso le daba más esperanzas de que lo perdonara.

 **"Tyson se detuvo junto a su diván y retorció sus manos rollizas.**

 **-** _ **Ella**_ **esta asustada- dijo.**

 **-S-s-se avabaron los barcos -murmuró la arpía para sí, toque tea´ndose furiosamente las plumas-. El Titanic, el Lusitania, el Pax... Los barcos no son para las arpías.**

 **Leo entorno los ojos. Miró a Hazel, que estaba sentada a su lado.**

 **-¿Esa chica gallina acaba de comparar mi barco con el Titanic?**

 **-No es una gallina -Hazel apartó la vista, como si Leo la pusiera nerviosa-.** _ **Ella**_ **es una arpía. Sólo es un poco... nerviosa.**

 **-** _ **Ella**_ **es guapa -dijo Tyson-. Y tiene miedo. Tenemos que llevárnosla, pero no quiere ir en el barco.**

 **-Nada de barcos -declaro** _ **Ella**_ **. Miró directamente a Annabeth-. Mala suerte. Ahí esta. La hija de la sabiduría anda sola..."**

 **-¡** _ **Ella**_ **! -Frank se levantó subitamente-. Tal vez no se a el mejor momento...**

 **-La Marca de Atenea arde através de Roma -continuó** _ **Ella**_ **, tapándose los oídos con las manos y alzando la voz-. Los gemelos apagarán el aliento del ángel, que posee la llave interminable. El azote de los gigantes es pálido y dorado, obtenido con dolor de un presidio hilado."**

Hermes bajo el libro impresionado y volteo a tiempo hacia Atenea, su cara estaba totalmente palida, Apolo se había apresurado hacia ella por miedo a que sufriera algún episodio de histeria.

Hestia estaba junto a ella hablandole en voz baja para que ningún semidios pudiera oirla.

-No lo haras Atenea.

-La enviare allí, lo haré de nuevo!.

-Lo evitaremos querida - Afrodita tambien estaba junto a la diosa, la tenía tomada de la mano-. Esto ya no pasara, recuerdalo.

Ajenos a lo que hablaban los semidioses no sabían como reaccionar a lo sucedido, parecia que solo algunos hijos de Atenea tenían el ceño fruncido tratando de procesar el contenido de la lectura. Annabeth estaba peor que los demás, no parecia tan afectada pero temblaba, las palabras de la arpía colandose por sus huesos.

Pery no se contuvo y al instante aparto con algo de brusquedad a Clarisse que no hizo nada por detenerlo y se retiro junto a su novio. El hijo de Poseidon tomo su mano, sin decir nada, solo sosteniendola.

Ella lo miro y tras una mirada de agradecimiento le dio un apreton en la mano, de inmediato correspondido.

-Que significa eso Quiron?- habló bajo Nico, para que los demás no lo oyeran.

-Me temo que nada bueno, chico.- El instructor miro a los dioses, que regresaban a sus asientos igual de preocupados que el-. Nada bueno.

Hermes volvio su vista de nuevo al libro y tras suspirar continuó.

 **"El efecto fue similar al que habría producido una granada de fogue lanzada sobre la mesa. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a la arpía. Nadie dijo nada. A Annabeth le latía el corazón con fuerza. La Marca de Atenea... Resistió el impluso de mirar a su bolsillo, pero notó que la moneda de plata, el regalo maldito de su madre, se calentaba. Sigue la Marca de Atenea. Véngame."**

La diosa de la sabiduria miro a su hija, toda su cara era de arrepentimiento. Lo siento. decia mentalemente.

 **Alrededor de ellos, los sonidos del banquete proseguían, pero apagados y lejanos, como si su pequeño grupo de divanes hubiera entrado en una dimensión más silenciosa.**

 **Percy fue el primero en recuperarse. Se levantó y agarró el brazo de Tyson.**

 **-¡Ya lo se! -dijo con falso entusiasmo-. ¿Por qué no llevan tú y la Señora OLeary a** _ **Ella**_ **a tomar el freco...?**

 **-Un momento -Octavian agarró uno de sus osos de peluche y lo estranguló con las manos temblorosas. Tenía la vista clavada en** _ **Ella**_ **-. ¿Qué ha dicho? Parecía...**

 **-** _ **Ella**_ **lee mucho -soltó Frank-. La encontramos en una biblioteca.**

 **-¡Si! -convino Hazel-. Debe de ser algo que ha leído en un libro.**

 **-Libros -murmuró** _ **Ella**_ **para ayudar-. A** _ **Ella**_ **le gustan los libros.**

 **Despues de haber recitado los versos, la arpía parecía más relajada. Se quedo sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el lomo de la Señora O´Leary, arreglándose las plumas.**

 **Annabeth le lenzó a Percy una mirada de curiosidad. Era evidente que él,Frank y Hazel estaban ocultando algo. Igual de evidente que** _ **Ella**_ **había recitado una profecía: una profecía que le afectaba a ella.**

 **La expresión de Percy decía: Scorro.**

 **-Ha pronunciado una profecía -insistió Octavian-. Parecía una profecía.**

 **Nadie contesto.**

 **Annabeth no estaba del todo segura de lo que ocurría, pero comprndió que Percy estaba a punto de meterse en un buen lío.**

 **Forzó una risa.**

 **-Ah, sí, Octavian? A lo mejor las arpías son distintas aquí, en el lado romano. Las nuestras tienen la inteligencia justa para limpiar cabañas y preparar comidas. ¿Las vuestras suelen adivinar el futuro? ¿Las consultas para hacer tus augurios?"**

-Que falta de respeto!- Grito Octavian en la sala del trono-. Ocultar una cosa como esa al augur deberia ser castigado, en especial si era una verdadera profecía.

-No sabemos porque querian esconderla augur- dijo Will-. Tendrán sus razones.

 **"-Yo, ejem... -Ocatvian soltó su oso de peluche-. No, pero...**

 **-Soló esta citando frases de un libro - dijo Annabeth-, como Hazel ha dicho. Además, ya tenemos una profecía por la que preocuparnos.**

 **Se volvió haci Tyson.**

 **-Percy tiene razón. ¿Por qué no te llvas a** _ **Ella**_ **y a la Señora O´Leary y viajan por las sombras un rato? ¿Te parece bien,** _ **Ella**_ **?**

 **-Los perros grandes son buenos -dijo** _ **Ella**_ **-. Fiel amigo, 1957, guón de Frid Gipson y William Tunberg.**

 **Annabeth no supo cómo interprestar la respuesta, pero Percy sonrió como si el problema estuviera resuelto.**

 **-¡Estupendo! -dijo Percy-. Les enviaremos un mensaje Iris cuando hayamos terminado y los alcanzaremos.**

 **Los romanos miraron a Reyna, a la espera de su resolución.**

 **Annabeth contuvo la repirción.**

 **Reyna tenía cara de pócker antológica. Observaba a** _ **Ella**_ **, pero Annabeth no sabía que estaba pensando.**

 **-Bien -dijo por fin la pretora-. Márchense.**

 **-¡Sí, señora!**

 **Tyson recorrió todos los divanes y dio a todos los presentes un fuerte abrazo, incluso a Octavian, al que no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.**

 **A continuación, se subió en el lomo de la Señora O´Leary con** _ **Ella**_ **, y la perra infernal salió del foro dando saltos. Se lanzarón directos contra una sombra del muro del senado y desaparecierón."**

-Que se siente viajar por sombras?- habló Dakota, quien estaba no muy alejado de los griegos.

-Creeme no quieres saberlo- rio Percy.

Ahí fue cuando Afrodita que habia estado sentada con Atenea fijo su vista en el chico y con una sonrisa, observo como el seguía tomado de la mano de Annabeth, consiente o inconsientemente.

Había estado preocupada por ellos. Desde hacia años estaba tras la pista de su relación, era cousante de muchos baches, otros eran mera curiosidad, pero le parecia que sin duda ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Esta lectura se lo confirmaba.

Atenea, sintio el cambio en la diosa del amor y tras comprobar que miraba rodo los ojos, su hija si que tenia muy mal gusto.

 **"-Bien -Reyna dejó su manzana sin comer-. Octavian tiene razón en una cosa. Debemos obtener el visto bueno del senado de dejar que ninguno de nuestros legionarios emprenda una misión... sobre todo una tan peligrosa como insinuáis.**

 **-¡Todo este asunto me huele a traición -masculló Octavian-. ¡Ese trirreme no es un barco de paz!**

 **-Sube a bordo -propuso Leo-. Te daré un paseo. Podrás pilotar el barco y, si se te da bien, te daré una gorrita de capitán,"**

-Ese chico esta empezando a gustarme- Rió Hermes junto con toda la sala.

 **"Los orificios nasales de Octavian se ensancharon**.

 **-¡Cómo te atreves...?**

 **-Buena idea -dijo Reyna-. Octavian, ve con ellos. Inspecciona el barco. Convocaremos una sesión del senado en una hora.**

 **-Pero... Octavian se interrumpió. Al parecer, advirtió por la expresión de Reyna que seguir discutiendo no sería beneficioso para su salud-. De acuerdo.**

 **Leo se levantó. Se volvió hacia Annabeth, y su sonrisa se alteró.**

 **Ocurrió tan rápido que Annabeth pensó que lo habíaimaginado, pero por un instante otra persona pareció ocupar el sitio de Leo, sonriendo fríamente con un brillo creul en los ojos. Entonses Annabeth parpadeó, y Leo volvió a se el de siempre, con su sonrisa traviesa."**

Hefesto que hasta el momento parecia no haber estado prestado atención miro a Hermes con el ceño fruncido. Había observado a su hijo con el correr de los años y aunque no pudiera tener contacto directo con el, le preocupaba.

 **"-Volvemos enseguida -prometió-. Esto va a ser épico-**

 **Un frío terrible la invadió. Mientras ELo y Octavian se dirigían a la escalera de cuerda, consideró decirles que volvieran... pero ¿cómo podría explicarlo? ¿Cómo podría decirles a todos que se estaba voviendo loca, que veía visiones y notaba frío?"**

-Deberias hacerle caso a tus intuciones -dijo Poseidon-. Nunca esta de más prevenir.

Ananbeth asintió con la cabeza, sabia que lo que actuaba siempre era su orgullo.

 **"Los espíritus del viento empezaron a retirar los platos.**

 **-Esto... Reyna, si no te importa, me gustaría enseñarle a Piper todo esto antes de la reunión del senado -dijo Jason-. Es la primera vez que visita Nueva Roma.**

 **La expresión de Reyna se endureció.**

 **Ananbeth se preguntaba cómo Jason podía ser tan corto. ¿Era posible que no fuera consciente de lo mucho que les gustaba a Reyna?"**

Y sí, en ese momento un palido rastro de rubor corrió por las mejillas de la pretora, mientras Jason la miraba un tanto apenado.

Reyna le dirigio una mirada acida a Annabeth, por su culpa sus sentimientos estaban tornandose publicos, justo frente a roda sulegión y los mismisimos dioses.

Como casi todos miraban hacia los romanos, nadie noto el pequeño gesto de dolor que hizo Thalia, apretando la frente. Respiro calmandose, no era nada.

 **"A Annabeth le resultaba bastante evidente. Pedirle que lo dejara enseñarle la ciudad a su novia era como echar sal en la herida.**

 **-Claro -dijo Reyna fríamente.**

 **Percy tomó la mano de Annabeth.**

 **-Si, yo también. Me gustaría enseñarle a Annabeth...**

 **-No -le espetó Reyna.**

 **Percy frnció el ceño.**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Me gustaria hablar con Ananbeth -dijo Reyna-. A solas. Si a ti no te importa, mi colega pretor.**

 **Su tono dejaba claro que no le estaba pidiendo permiso.**

 **Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ananbeth. Se preguntaba qué tramaba Reyna. Tal vez a la pretora no le gustaba la idea de que dos chicos que la habían rechazado enseñaran la ciudad a sus novias. O tal vez queía decirle algo en privado. En cualquier caso, Annabeth era reacia a quedarse sola y desarmada con la líder romana.**

 **-Ven, hija de Atenea -Reyna se levantó del sofá-. Acompañame."**

-Eso es todo -dijo Hermes.

Varias cosas pasarón a la vez.

Jason se volteó hacia Reyna y ella le devolvio la mirada. Octavian empezó a fanfarronear con los centuriones de la primera y segunda cohorte.

Casi todo se sumieron en conversaciones con sus amistades.

Solo Nico, que aún no se acercaba a ningun grupo, notó como la hija de Zeus se apartaba del resto, apretandose firmemente la cabeza y se desplomaba en el suelo de un momento a otro.

-THALIA!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

MUAJAJAJA

Ok, no. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un bonito REVIEW de esos que me encantan.

Ahora, para resolver algunas dudas:

 **Jessi** : No, Percy no tiene la marca de Aquiles, porque llegarón de poco antes de que el y Nico bajaran al inframundo, más concretamente cuando se encuentra con Nico y Enebro en el bosque.

 **SIdney-blue:** No creo que traer a Rachel porque despues de todo, los mortales no deberian siquiera dar un paso en el Olimpo. Puede que considerara traer a la Rachel del futuro de Thalia, pero no veo muchas posibilidades.

Y SI! Si voy a traer a Leo, pero aún no.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de cuan largos estan los capitulos, ya veo porque muchos tienen problemas para continuar las historias jajaja pero espero no defraudarlos, aún asi no duden que si un dia no subo capitulo, es porque aun no lo termino, cada día hago el capitulo de ese mismo dia, y como digo van a ser largos, así que o lo subire muy tarde o lo subire justo a la mañana siguiente.

Ok. ahora si, los leo mañana chicos.

Atte: Tubasa-chan


	8. Aviso

Siento mucho no haber subido nada estos dias, creeanme si leo cada review que me llega (Naileth xD) pero eh estado algo ocupada estos dias y tuve que hacer visitas a algunos hijos de Apolo y unos libros me secuestrarón... ya saben, lo normal.

No estoy segura de que día suba, no puedo ser especificar, porque aparte de que mi adorada madre me tiene vigilada, aún tengo que solucionar muchos giros de lo que será la trama, pero no desesperen, lo que si puedo prometerles es subir a más tardar el miercoles (10/06/15) así que aguanten un poquitin más.

Sin nada más por ahora, me despiedo, y de nuevo lo siento.

P.D. No voy a dejar de escribir el fic, eso si se los juró por el Estigio.

-trueno-

Atte: Tubasa-chan


End file.
